This invention relates to an oil spill absorber and has been devised particularly though not solely for the removal of oil spills floating on the surface of the water and on adjacent beach or estuary areas.
In the past many proposals have been made for various methods and apparatus to deal with the problem of oil spilt onto water, for example in tanker accidents or from other sources. Such apparatus is generally difficult and time consuming to deploy, requiring the setting up of booms or other gathering or restraining systems before the oil and water can be treated for the removal of the oil. It has also proven difficult in the past to remove oil spilt in shallow water or estuary or beach conditions where a layer of oil has been deposited on the land surface as well as floating on the surface of the water.